naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the 12 Tails: Kamon vs Tenchi Marrow
Kamon takes out his sword and a Flying Thunder God Kunai and throws the Kunai at Tenchi. Tenchi leaps out of the way and shoots a Chakra Blast at him which he misses but 10 Multi Rasengans hit him in the chest. But then, as the rasengans hit Kamon he teleports to the kunai that is behind Tenchi and then he swings his sword at Tenchi, but Tenchi moves out of the way. Then as Tenchi recovers, a small scar appears on Tenchi's cheek from the slash of Kamon's sword. "Ouch,that will cost you a limb." Tenchi slashed his machete but Kamon Dodged and slashed his sword also.The steel clashed and sparks flew.Ubtil Tenchi won the standoff of the weapons and cut Kamons legs nearly off."I told you." "Hm you think that this is some thing to worry about?" A golden flash appears where the cut is and heals it. Then Kamon uses the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and hit Tenchi. Tenchi flew back and crashed through a rock."Yin Realase!Shining Light Style, Sword Storm Jutsu!" Suddenly swords of pure light surrounded him and it rained 200,000 swords that couldn't miss."Fire Style,Flame Wave!" Tenchi then blew as if henwere doing the fireball Jutsu.The flames spread out into a giant flaming wall of death engulfing Kamon.Hayao then returned to the fight."Everyone one is evacuated,Tenchi. I am ready to fight." Hayao then lifts his hands in the sky and toss them down ward.Bots of lightning flew down from the sky and Striker the flame wave.Working togther,the Flame waves power in creased and exploded on Kamon."Nice Tenchi said to him. "Yes that was nice, but too bad it didn't affect me." Kamon says as he walks out of the explosion with a Golden Aura around him. "This is one of my techniques, it called the Golden Aura Defense, I can block and withstand almost anything, well enough talking, time for me to give you 2 a demostration of my power." Kamon then punches the ground and sends his chakra through it, making the ground crack. Then he teleports to where Tenchi and Hayao is, and punches the 2 in the gut making them spit up blood, then they go flying in the air where Kamon teleports to them and uses the Five Element Seal to seal some of their chakra away for a while. Tenchicloses and opens his eyes,activating Sharingan."Golden Aura Defense,I think I'll have that it might boost the power or Sych Mode." He looks at Kamon's confused face."Its whne I use mypower an unlock my hidden potential.And this will make you quake in my boots." He then turned to Hayao and whispers to him."I want you to find a boy named Hematite Marrow and bring him back here." Hayao nods and uses his Swift Release to quickly find detailed the boy gives Tenchi the rest of his Chakra."My hidden potential is more than enough to match you." He then went into Full Chakra Release or Synch mode. "Ahh seens like you have something similar to my technique. You know, your partner wont make it to his destination." Kamon then goes into the Golden Aura Technique and teleports to Hayao and then teleports back to Tenchi with Hayao and throws him into Tenchi. "Now lets finish this fight." "I agree,but first." Tenchi put his hand on Hayao and gave him his Soaring Eagle Jutsu.Hayao then immediately took of faster than the speed of light,faster than Kamon can see.Tenchi punched Kamon in the face and kicked him in the opposite direction of Hayao. "Wow, thats some power in that kick, I'm sure where ever he is going is going to be a problem." Kamon says to him self. Kamon recovers and then uses his Golden Orb Attack thousands of small golden orbs come flying at Tenchi, hitting him multiple times. "I cannot lose!!" Tenchi said emerging from the attack."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi sped towards Kamon,mimicing the Golden Orb Attack and when his guard was low jumped into the air and punched with such a force he Kamons arm exloaded."I dont like tricksters,or stealers.I once learned that tricksters are just cowards.And as for the rest of the holders of The 12 tails,YOU CANT HAVEM!! Because I made an oath to keep my love ones safe no matter how dier the situation I will rise to the challenge,that is my nindo-my ninja way!" Tenchi sreamed to Kamon sending a barrrage of punches at near light speed and shoved a Rasengan into his cheast hurling Kamon to the ground.Tenchi followed that attack with a Barrage of Chakra Blast and Immitated Hayaos lightining bolt and struck him,then he used Swift Release and shoved a Chidori in Kamons back."I see the future is near...AND YOUR NOT IN IT!!!!" "Yea and I see you beating the crap out of my substitution jutsu. To give you advice you shouldn't let your anger throw your focus off, by the way I'm not after the 12 tails inside you." Tenchi then looks at Kamon with a very confused face. "Ha Ha, you know you didn't analyze me enough, first of all I'm related to Minato, the 4th Hokage. I won't fight anyone that is a decent person, even if it was an order. Second I'm the faster than the 4th Hokage, I could of killed you when I got behind you and gave you that cut on the cheek. Third, if I was a bad person, I would of stayed in your village and harmed your people and not have moved so far away from the village. Also my shadow clone is on his way back with Hayao. But I will tell you why I'm really here, I want to fight you, so I had to get you mad to show some of your full potential. So if you don't mind lets finish this fight." Kamon smiles and infuses his sword with golden chakra. "Lets go" "I dont think so, Kamon." Said a voice from above.The light shone off of his hair like a mirror."Hematite...." Tenchi said.Hematite smiled."Do you think that Shadow clone was going to stop us please once I saw the thing,it exploded.Yes but nice to see you Kamon." Hematite flew down next to Hayao."Tenchi, let me handle this." "Oh this is great, I have the both of you here, I want to fight the 3 of you all at the same time, just give me 5 minutes." Then Kamon turns around and sits on the ground with his back to Tenchi, Hayao, and Hematite. The Shinobi wait for him.The five minutes are up,and they all have one big staring contest.Hesmatite smiles."You guys take a break you must have drained alot of Chakra fighting him." Hesmatite walks up and closes his eyes,talking with Tenchi and The 12 Tails telepathically."Tenchi,we need to combine our 12 tails Chakra." Tenchi looks stunned."Are you insane it would mean the end for you! No one can hold at least 1/4 of its Chakra alone!'"Tenchi is right," Says the 12 tails."It would kill you." Hesmatite looks away and looks at both of them."We need to do this,are you with me?" Tenchi nods and powers up,transfering his Chakra(without the 12 tails).The 12 tails does the same and his body overflows with Chakra(outside of his body)."You're goning down!!" Then as Kamon turs around his eyes were closed, Then Hesmatite and Tenchi notice orange marking on his face and over his eyes. Then he open his eyes and they are sideways in Sage Mode, Hesmatite and Tenchi's eyes widen with surprise. Kamon then goes into his Golden Aura Technique and prepares to fight. He closes his eyes.Suddenly,a green lion shape aura surronded him.He opend his eyes and the white part of his eyes are orange and his pupils are larger.He grows lion-like fangs and lion like claws.His body floats off the ground and grows up to 7 feet tall(materialized aura stand up like a human with him inside it).He rushes Kamon at the speed of light and grabs him by the neck and throws him through a mountain.He then speeds where he is gonna land and focuses."Marrow Clan Technique:Marrow Ice Fist of FURYY!!!!" His fist transforms the ice and he leaps into the air and punches a hole through the Golden Aura Defence Shield and generates a light brighter than the sun and typoones and sonic booms that stretch all the away to the Hidden Leaf. "Hm my turn." Kamon then teleports to Hesmatite and tries to punch him, but he sways to the side. But as he sways he is hit by something unknown and flies a few yards, then Kamon teleports to him and just simply places his palm on his back. Then 2 golden orbs appear on the side of Kamon, he then lengthens the orbs to form the Golden Stream Attack the golden streams hit Hesmatite and damages him. Kamon then uses the Shadow Clone Technique and makes 50 clones. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He attacks Kamon so hard that he nearly destroys that part of the landscape down tot he core.Suddenly his aura dissappears and he colapses,uncocious."I told him no one could contain that much power." Tenchi said.He looks at Kamon."FIRE STYLE:FLAME WAVE JUTSU!!!!!" He shoots the flame wave at Kamo to buy time.Hayao then grabbed his body and slowly healed Hematite."Hes not gonna get up..the only way we can win this fight is if I learn to control and master The 12 Tails.like Naruto did The 9 Tails.You keep the flame wave up with you lightning." He sat down crisscrossed and focused whil Hayao bumbarded Kamon with Lightning attacks. As the Lightning attacks come in Kamon uses his Golden Aura Defense to brush them away with ease. Then 20 minutes after Hematite was knockout, he wakes up. "Well your finally up, ok time for me to use my strongest jutsu." Kamon's body lights up in a golden flash, then a large amount of golden chakra starts to shoot up in the sky and take form of a dragon Kamon then teleports to the dragons and and says, "This is my ultimate jutsu, my trump card, Golden Aura: Golden Dragon!!! I hope you 3 are ready. Hesmatite stands and trys to counter the attack,but he was so weak from using the power of the 12 tails that it felt like his Chakra was unexictant.Kamon headed straight towards him."HESMATITE LOOK OUT!!!" Hayao said speeding towards his friend but it was too late.Kamon had already too close for Hayao to interfere.Suddenly in a split second,A Yellow and Purple Chakra covered warrior punched Kamon about a couple of miles."Are you alright." The weak Hesmatite smiled and went out like a light. Then Kamon teleports back to Hesmatite, and says to the person, "Who are you, and whoever you are, you have a pretty mean hook." The Man turned around and Kamon was suprised that it was Tenchi.Tenchi turns around and looks at Kamon.He now had lion facial fetures complete with a cats nose,whisckers,cat like eyes.His aura sparkled purple while his body glowed a yellowy orange."This is what it looks like when I have some of The 12 Tails power.Although I must tell you that it took sometime for me to do this,and this is only about 20% of his power inside me." He looked at Kamons shocked face.He then smirked. "Well ok lets us fight then." Kamon then contains the dragon inside him and says, "I still have the Golden Aura: Golden Dragon's power, but its just contained, now lets go." Kamon then runs up to Tenchi and is about to punch him in the stomach, but he stops a few inches away. Then the dragon's head comes out of Kamon's fist and hits Tenchi. It makes him go up and through a few rocks, then it raises him up and smashes him in the ground. Suddenly the dragons head began to lift from the ground. Tenchi slowly pushed the golden dragon away from him.He then punches the dragons nose and it shatters.Tenchi then roars and slashed his auras claws that cut three marks on Kamons chest.He then stretched his arm and grabbed him.He then launched him into the sky."Leo Style!: Thriple Slash Attack!!" He yeeld as he leaped into the air and stratched him three more times followed by a 4 pucnhes and a kick to the ground. "Wow (cough)... nice one, but my dragon is made out of chakra, I can form it agoin." Kamon says as the dragon reforms. Then Kamon makes the dragon shoot balls of chakra at Tenchi. He dodges a few, but the one catches him and the rest pile on. Tenchi Recovers and the 2 fight for 5 minutes then, ".........!" Kamon grunts in a stared surprised like tone. "Hey stop right quick!!!, Do you all feel that immense chakra." Tenchi turns the other way in the direction where the Chakra is comming from."We will see you later." Then he and Hesmatite dissappears. Category:Roleplays Category:Role plays